ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle
The Final Battle is the last episode of Powerpuff girls. Plot TBA Quotes *'Blossom': You hear that? *(They zip over to the windows; cut to outside the house at second-floor level. One girl pops up at each window. Pull back and drop to street level as the footsteps grow louder. After a few seconds, a procession of unsavory characters of all sorts marches across the screen. Mojo has a baton in hand and is acting as the drum major. The following are also part of the parade: the Gangrene Gang, Fuzzy Lumkins, the Amoeba Boys, Mr. Mime, and Princess Morebucks—wearing a royal cape whose train is being held up by a prisoner. Various criminals, prisoners, and an enormous reptilian creature whose steps shake the camera make up the rest of the group.) *(Back to the level of the windows.) *'Buttercup': Oh, no! It’s— *'Bubbles': (happily) A parade! *'Blossom': Not just any parade, Bubbles, but a parade of villains. And it’s marching straight into Townsville! *(Cut to inside the room; she turns away from her window. The commotion dies away over the next few lines.) *'Blossom': PROFESSOR! (He is descending the stairs.) *'Professor Utonium': What is it, Girls? *'Buttercup': Look on TV. *'Announcer 2': (on TV) We interrupt this program for this special report. *(On screen, a reporter stands before a group of burning buildings.) *'TV reporter 1': Help! Townsville’s burning down! Things are looking Townsville’s being eaten! *(A channel change, another report, with flying saucers blasting the buildings.) *'TV reporter 3': Townsville’s being invaded! *'Various reporters': (on TV) Rioting!…Mayhem!…Utter annihilation!…El muerte! *'Professor Utonium': It can be. *'Blossom': Listen to that radio. *'Announcer 1': (on radio) We interrupt this program for this special bulletin. *'Radio reporter': (panicked) Townsville is under attack! *'Bubbles': Read a newpaper. *(He starts to read the paper, but his face almost immediately goes slack at what he sees—a front-page photo of the burning city, with a two-word banner headline: “TOWNSVILLE DOOMED!!” ) *'Professor Utonium': It is? *'Blossom': Yeah. This is will be the final battle. ---- *'Mayor': Thank you, PowerPuff Girls. You save Townsville and capture every bad guys in the town. *'Blossom': No problem, Mayor. How about The City of New Townsville will that do for the new city? *'Mayor': Good idea, Blossom. The City of New Townsville it is. *(At the park) *'Mayor of Townsville': "Ladies and gentlemen, I give The City of New Townsville. *(At the City of New Townsville) *'Professor Utonium Z': And so, The City of Townsville becomes The City of New Townsville. *(Ultonium's wife and Ken arrives) *'Ken Z': Dad! It's time to go! *'Professor Ultonium Z': Right. We don't wanna be late. *'Ultonium's wife Z': Don't worry we're not. *'Professor Ultonium Z': It's been 7 years. I'm being a scientist. sharing my adventures in books. *(At the park) *'Kasey Z': Look Professor Utonium, his wife and Ken are here! *'Professor Utonium Z': Hey! *'Utonium's wife Z': Thanks for waiting! *'Professor Utonium Z': (narrating) Everyone in New Townsvile has kids for everyone in the city. The City of New Townsville has been recognized by people all round the world. However reaching that was not easy. *'Mr. Principal Z': You ready son? *'Mr. Principal's Son Z': Yeah. *'Professor Ultonium Z': (narrating) Mr. Principal becomes the principal of this school. Major Events *Townsville becomes New Townsville. Trivia *This episode is the series finale. Category:Episodes